sakumo's death
by jess5423
Summary: sakumo dies and minato comforts him


It was a dark and stormy night. 6year old Kakashi Hatake bolted up on his bed with a small scream and his eyes were wide and terrified, he muttered to himself "it was just a dream, just a dream". He shakily rose up from his bed and put his feet on the bone chilling ground and slowly stood up and gently walked into his father's room but there was no sign of him, kakashi was confused and frantically searched the entire house, room for room until he had searched all but one.

His left shaking hand lifted up and landed on the door knob and started to twist the knob around until he heard a click, he opened the door and as soon as he opened it he saw his father stab himself and fall to the ground landing in a bath of his own blood sending more blood splashing everywhere even on kakashi's face as he stood in the door way to terrified to move and his eyes wide with shock.

Kakashi cautiously moved towards his father's now deceased corpse and kneeled down and placed his hand on his father's neck feeling no pulse his eyes started to water like he was crying out the 7 sea's, he collapsed onto his father's corpse crying for what felt like eternity. He kept crying yelling "WHY FATHER? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? WHY!"

The next morning minato namakazi walked along the streets of konoha, smiling like an idiot as he walked in the direction of kakashi's house ready to take his student to training. When he got there he knocked on the door…no answer…he knocked on the door…still no answer… this time he decided to let himself in so he walked into the house and wondered where kakashi and Sakumo (kakashi's father) were, he detected kakashi chakra and followed it into sakumo's study room and opened the door, his eyes went wide at the horrible and extremely unforgettable sight, there was kakashi unconscious over his father's body with what minato could tell sakumo's sword stabbed through his stomach. Minato raced over to kakashi, picked him up and rushed (teleported) back to his house and laid kakashi down on the spare bed frowning sadly at kakashi thinking of what kakashi saw and how it would affect him.

The next morning kakashi woke up and thought _it must have been a dream _then he looked around and noticed he wasn't in his bed, let alone his house and his eyes welled up with tears realizing it was true. Minato heard crying from up stairs and shot up stairs and raced into the spare room where kakashi was and slowly walked over to him, kakashi slowly looked up meeting minato's gaze and his head fell back down as he started to cry again, minato sat on the bed next to him and pulled kakashi onto his lap and hugged him telling him "everything is alright kakashi, you'll be alright" kakashi just cried into minato's t-shirt, after a few minutes minato pulled kakashi away from his chest and asked him "are you alright now?" kakashi quietly nodded sadly and minato started talking "kakashi your father was a great man, he did the right thing, he made the right choice don't ever disagree with that" kakashi looked up at him with a questioning look and minato continued "kakashi in the ninja world those who break the rules are you're right scum or trash but…those who abandon their friends are worse than trash" kakashi's eyes went wide "your father wasn't scum or trash kakashi, he could never sink that low kakashi, he loves you and died for you so you wouldn't have to take any more crap from the villages, he's not trash kakashi, I admire him and I hope you do too" kakashi took what minato just said into account and looked up to see minato smiling down at him.

Kakashi shivered despite himself and minato frowned at him and asked "are you ok kakashi" and kakashi slowly, fear clear in his voice replied "I just remembered what I saw sensei, so much blood everywhere" kakashi's eyes were frightened and wide, minato calmly sais "I know it's hard to forget kakashi but you have to move on, now we have a funeral to attend to" kakashi looks at minato questionably, minato sighs and said to him "your father's funeral is on in 20 minutes lets go" the 2 of them get into black clothes and go to the funeral.

When they're at the funeral, pretty much the entire village is there. When they get there everyone looks at kakashi some with sympathy, some with hate, anger and sorrow. The funeral began with the hokage saying a few words then jiraiya then some other people, while all this was happening minato was thinking… _where's kakashi going to live, and he will never feel the warm touch of a parent again, what am I going to do wait…I am going to adopt one kakashi hatake._

When the funeral finished minato told kushina to take kakashi back his house and comfort him while he went to the hokage. When minato got to the hokage minato asked the hokage if he could adopt kakashi hatake, the hokage was very surprised at this request but he gave minato the adoption forms and told minato that this is a big deal and if he does adopt kakashi, kakashi will be his legal son and he can call him dad. Minato just nodded already knowing what he was doing and left the hokage's office.

As soon as minato got to his house he walked to his table, sat down and started to fill out the form when he had finished he noticed that the child he was adopting had to sign it so he called a sad, defeated looking kakashi over to him, kakashi asked minato "yes sensei" "ahh kakashi I need to talk to you" "about what?" "Well you know how you have no parents but want them?" "Yes so…" "How would you like me to adopt you? And become your father" at that one statement kakashi's eyes watered with joy and he leapt into minato's arms and thanking minato over and over, with minato asking him "should I take that as a yes?" kakashi replies with a grin "yes I would love to be your son" minato grins a fox like grin then gets kakashi to sign the adoption form. And guess what it's not 9pm and minato tucks 6 years old kakashi into bed and kakashi sleeps a happy sleep (couldn't think of what to write) and minato sluggishly like a snail closes the door smiling blissfully. He darted for the hokage's office and surged into the hokage's office and slid to a stop in front of the hokage's desk and gave the hokage the adoption form. The hokage smiled bright fully and stamped it making the adoption official. Minato practically howled in delight as he now had kakashi his student as a son because he had always thought of kakashi as a son.

The next sunny morning a ray of sunlight zoomed a little too quickly through the spare bedroom window as kakashi groaned in annoyance and sat up just as minato was walking through the door, kakashi sleepily said "sensei?" minato chuckled and said "why did you call me sensei kakashi hmmmmmmm?" kakashi thought for a moment then his eyes went massive and he looked straight into gleeful bright blue eyes and he said "sorry I didn't mean to call you sensei, dad" the 2 of them hugged and started laughing not from amusement but from happiness and joy.

Later on when obito and rin come along when they're 9-10 they all get along because minato cared enough to take kakashi in and rin, obito and minato never died and kakashi called him dad always…

sorry I'm not very good at endings but i hope you liked it.


End file.
